(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquefied gas amount measuring device, more particularly to a gas amount measuring device that can convert weights of liquefied gas containers of different gas amounts into electronic indications. Hence, a suspension method can be adopted to facilitate operation and to obtain more accurate gas amount measurements.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For users of liquefied gas in containers, it is difficult to find out the amount of gas remaining in the gas container. For restaurants or cafeterias that use liquefied gas, spare full gas containers have to be prepared to ensure gas supply, which may be dangerous if not carefully stowed in view of possible gas leakage and gas explosion.
There is available a kind of gas pressure measuring device for connection to a gas outlet pipe of a liquefied gas container for measuring concentration of gas therein so as to determine the amount of remaining gas. However, since the pressure of gas will vary according to temperature, the measurement will not be accurate.
The object of the present invention is to provide a liquefied gas amount measuring device to permit more accurate measuring of gas in a liquefied gas container. According to the invention, the measuring device can convert weight of gas containers of different gas amounts into electrical signals for display. Since gas is being consumed during use and since air cannot enter the gas container, with each gas container having a standard weight, the measuring device of this invention can accurately measure the amount of gas inside the gas container, without being affected by changes in temperature. Hence, the user can be aware of the amount of gas remaining the gas container before each use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a liquefied gas amount measuring device that can accurately measure the amount of gas inside the gas container in a simple and safe way by suspending and measuring the weight of the gas container. There is no need to measure the gas pressure, which requires threaded engagement at the output pipe of the gas container. If the engagement is not tight, gas may leak, which may result in gas poisoning.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.